


(working title) im older than you

by peskylilcritter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (starting in chapter two), Humor, Joe and Nicky become mortal, Kid Fic, M/M, Mortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Nicky becomes mortal first, Joe follows five years later.From a certain point of view, Nicky is technically older now and decides to lean into it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	(working title) im older than you

**Author's Note:**

> since this is supposed to be angst free humor, we're skipping over the quynh and booker situations as well as andys death.

It happens to Nicky first.

Joe freaks out because it’s all his worst fears suddenly come true but Nicky laughs, and after a while so do Nile, Booker and Quynh.

Once he’s calmed down even Joe is willing to admit that discovering you’re suddenly mortal again by stubbing your toe so hard it breaks is kind of funny.

* * *

When it happens to Joe five years later it’s a lot more dramatic.

One of the soldiers they’re fighting kicks him in the knee and he goes down with a shout but manages to slash at the man on the way down.

Booker and Nile don’t even notice at first, busy with the rest of the soldiers. Quynh sees him go down, but he’s still talking and shooting so she returns her attention to getting the hostages out to Nicky.

Once all the soldiers are dead Nile joins Quynh and Nicky to take care of the rescued hostages, distribute medical assistance, food and water.

Booker’s making sure there’s no security footage when Joe calls his name. He replies a bit absently until Joe says “I think I’m gonna need some help getting up.”

Something about his tone has Booker rushing out of the little office.

Joe’s sitting on the floor next to a corpse, one hand clutching his thigh. “Hey, Book. I could be wrong but I think my knee is broken.”

Booker stares at him without moving for a second. “Ah, fuck. I’ll go get Nicky.”

When Booker tells Nicky they need his medical expertise inside, he brings along one of the former hostages who’s apparently an emergency doctor. They take care of Joe together and then Nicky predictably panics a little on the way home.

* * *

“You know,” Nicky says one day, watching Joe undress for bed, “in a way, I am older than you now.”

Joe pauses with one leg still in his pants. “What?”

Nicky grins at him. “I’ve aged for two years longer than you. My body is older than yours.”

Joe snorts a laugh. “That does not make you older. Not even with the grey in your hair. And is that really what you want to talk about right now?”

Nicky hums, pretending to consider it. “Well, we aren’t working and we’re not sharing this room with anyone else. Do you have any suggestions?”

Joe finishes taking off his clothes and gets on the bed, crawls up to hover over Nicky. “Mind if I show you?”

Nicky reaches up, pulls him down with a hand on the back of his neck and answers with a kiss.

* * *

They attempt to settle this disagreement by asking the rest of their family one morning over breakfast.

Quynh and Booker exchange a look, eyebrows raised. Booker shakes his head a little and drinks his coffee rather than answer and Quynh says, “You’re both ridiculous children.”

When Joe asks Nile, “So, keeping in mind that I was born earlier and Nicky’s aged longer, do you think he’s older or am I?” she stares at him with the same look of incomprehension Nicky sometimes wears when she tries to show him memes.

“Seriously.”

Joe nods. “Yes. Is he older or am I?”

Nile looks up toward the ceiling and says, “Yes,” and leaves Joe standing there, still without an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> look. nicky and joe become mortal at the same time is great but i had this idea right? imagine nicky and joe, aging again, settled down and adopting kids bc they want to, bc they can now and of course thered b weird family injokes and weird couple injokes.
> 
> now imagine nicky, physically and legally two years older, driving joe kind of insane bc he keeps bringing that up and the kids dont know their dads used to be immortal and so theyre deeply confused by joes outrage every time nicky brings up their age difference.
> 
> and thats why i wrote this
> 
> (well i tried to write the kidfic and got hung up on the details of how they got to that point)


End file.
